Outtakes from 'To live a Life'
by MGO
Summary: These are outtakes from my story 'to live a life'...the first one is up, it's Ron and Hermione's first time...WARNING this story is not suitable for kids, it contains lemons


_**This is the first outtake from "To live a life." ...It's the story of Ron's and Hermione's first time, just after Ron had the sex discussion with Harry at the poolside.**_

_**I think you all will understand, this story contains lemons...Big lemons...Enjoy**_

* * *

**Outtake 1, Ron's first time.**

Blimey…Bloody hell…I was the biggest looser on the whole planet. How could I have been such a jerk. I must have been an idiot, or at least I felt like one. After Harry pointed out quite roughly what Hermione had been trying to do subtly, I suddenly recognized all the small moves she had made toward a more intimate relationship.

I never was a talkative person, neither was I very good with feelings, specially girl feelings, but I loved Hermione, maybe more than I could ever tell her. As I watched her from a distance, talking to Angelina, I realized that she was the world to me.

And I probable screwed it.

I looked at her back, only covered by a thin piece of blue fabric from her bikini, it was beautiful even though it was showing some scars. Scars that still gave me nightmares, scars that reminded me off her tortured screams in that damn mansion, off how close I came to losing her.

"_We talk_!" Harry's words echoed in my mind. Honestly, Hermione and I didn't talk, much, not about feelings or sex. Heck, I honestly can't remember if I ever said to her that I loved her. I think she knows it or at least I hope she knows.

Hermione turned her head looking at me, she smiled softly and returned to her conversation with Angelina.

"Something's wrong?" George asked me.

"Why?"

"Because you have been staring at Hermione for fifteen minutes, something's on your mind."

I nodded slowly, I pulled my eyes away from the beautiful woman in front of me and looked at George. He looked serious, not joking around, but concerned.

"I love her, George, but I don't think I ever told her that." I blurted out.

"Well that is a problem." He chuckled. "You guys have been sleeping together ever since the battle, sure during the nighttime activities you tell her that you love her."

"George, we haven't…" I couldn't finish my line, I wasn't going to get embarrassed again.

George looked at me for a second, I almost heard the coin fall in his head and my ears turning red.

"You two haven't done it yet?" He asked in disbelieve. I shook my head.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Don't know." I shrugged.

"But you want too, right?"

I sighed, "Yes, I love her for more than just her brain, I mean look at her." Right on cue Hermione stretched and showed her beautiful curves.

"She has indeed become quite the beautiful woman." George agreed, no joking just being serious. "But why haven't you two… doesn't she want to?"

"I think so, Harry showed me a book that she was reading, it was all about sex, with pictures and all. I never really talked to her about that."

"And you two haven't been feeling around?" He asked in pure disbelieve.

"No, yes, just after we got back from Hogwarts, but with the trials and everything, we were just too distracted."

"And now, why haven't you two been seducing each other, now you've got privacy, a large bed, bathroom, no trials, no mom to patrol the hallway."

"I don't know…Hermione has been trying, I think…it always makes me blush and shy when she does that. God, George I've been such an ass. I have turned away from her every night just because of this stupid shyness I have."

George was silent for a while, looking at the girls. Harry and Ginny had been long gone, excusing themselves to get ready for dinner.

"You know, girls like Hermione don't have a shortage in attention, you have to consider that when she is going back to school she'll get a lot of attention. After all she is one of the three great hero's who saved the wizarding world, besides that she is a very good looking woman."

"Your point?"

"Well even if you are not going to be able to seduce her yet, you might want to tell her that you love her. You really should talk to her about that before she thinks you don't care and runs off with somebody else."

"I'll make a complete fool out of myself if I try to tell her all these things." I mumbled.

"Look, Ron, every couple has their own problem, like mom and dad, mom totally disagrees with his muggle mania, and dad thinks she's too strict, they argue, but they still tell each other that their in love. I bet even Harry and Ginny have problems, they look prefect together, always caring for each other and everything, but we don't know what happens behind closed doors."

"Harry said they talk."

"Yes, because that is what you do in a relationship, if you have problems you talk, if you have fun you talk, if you are sad you talk, if you are angry you talk, even if you have sex you talk. Did you know Ginny threw up a big fight when she found out about Harry going into the auror training, thinking he would leave her alone at Hogwarts?"

I shook my head.

"She did, mom told me when I asked what was wrong. Harry had to talk to her a lot before she calmed down. He had to tell everything he thought and wanted before Ginny believed him. All I'm saying is nobody's relationship is perfect, not even Harry's, so don't measure yourself to him."

"No, I won't do that, it's just that Hermione is so smart, so clever and so confident, it makes me feel useless, not good enough."

"Hey, she wants to be with you right? That must mean that she thinks you're good enough for her." George said with a smile.

It was the first time every George had talked seriously to me about these things, like a brother and I really appreciated it.

"What should I do?" I mused.

"Go talk to her, she loves you no matter what. Take her to your hotel room and tell her that you love her. I'll stay with Ang until her parents are back."

"Thanks George." I said as I stood up and grabbed mine and Hermione's bag. I walked over to her, and tapped her on her shoulder, holding out a hand to help her up I waited in silence to see what she would do.

"I guess it's time to get ready for dinner." Hermione giggled to Angelina.

"Yeah, I'll see you when we go surfing. Bye Ron, Hermione."

"Bye Ang." I smiled at her.

Hermione took my hand and I pulled her up, not letting go of her I turned to walk back to the hotel room. Hermione looked a bit bemused as I continued to held her hand, that was an other something I hadn't done much, showing I loved her in public.

All the way to the hotel room I thought about what I was going to say to her, how I was going to say the this to her that I needed to be said. I knew if I would begin the cocky way she would think that I was breaking up with her, I had seen those scenes too many times at Hogwarts. But how to do this right?

I opened the door and let her enter first. Hermione had been quiet the whole time and I wondered what she had been thinking. I heard her gasp and turned to see what was going on. For some reason I just love the house-elves, and George or Harry. The whole hotel room was dimly lit and the doors to the balcony were open. On the outside table stood bottle of Hermione's favorite wine and a bottle of butterbeer. From a corner a soft song was playing.

"What's going…" Hermione started but I silenced her with my fingertips.

"Wine or butterbeer?" I asked, finally once with out the stupid stuttering.

"uhm, wine, please." Hermione said shyly, she looked at me with burning curiosity, I tried very hard to ignore it. I had to overcome my shyness and all my focus was on that. I waved my wand and poured the wine for her, than opening the bottle of butterbeer for myself.

"Ron?" Hermione asked as I handed her the wine.

"I honestly know nothing about this."

"Oh…" She said disappointed. "It's really nice."

I groaned loudly, feeling already defeated, now she was disappointed that this wasn't done by me. What on earth would I have to do to measure up to her expectations.

Hermione heard me groan and looked at me sharply.

"What?" She asked.

"Why do you always do that!" I almost shouted desperately.

"Do what?" she asked jumping back. Making me regretting my hard words immediately. I just shook my head and turned. I couldn't do this, I couldn't live up to her expectations of a good man, an adult who knew how to deal with women.

"What did I do, Ron?" Hermione asked again her voice trembling. I could hear the tears in her voice. I turned to see her eyes tear up, it made me weak. "What, Ron?"

"You always make me feel like the looser I am." I sputtered out, to weak with her tears to even lie.

"Looser! Ron, you are anything but a looser!" Hermione shrill teary voice shouted. "Why do I make you feel like that!"

I slumped in the chair and dropped my head in my hands.

"Just now, the room is all fluffy and romantic, I don't know why, I tell you honestly and you just react so disappointed. I heard it in your voice, Hermione, you were disappointed in me. You are almost always disappointed in me. When I finally do something to your standard you're all impressed but even more surprised. It's like I'm never enough for you, like you expect me to fail your high standards. It makes me so damn unsure, it's intimidating. Now George is telling me that I have to get my move on and tell you that I really love you before you think I don't and go off with some better wizard." I let it all out, everything that made me pull away from her every time she tried to come closer. Harry said we needed to talk, so I talked. Now all I could to was sit in silence waiting for Hermione to tell me that I was indeed a looser and would leave.

"How could you even think I would go with somebody else!" Hermione said in a teary high voice.

"You know your standards are high, and you know I'm just not good enough to meet them." I groaned.

"But I'm not a whore to run off with somebody else!"

"I know you're not a whore, but I wouldn't blame you if you did, you have nothing if you keep me, nothing that would satisfy you."

Her feisty temper took over.

"Oh, so it's all about me and my standards! Well, sorry I have a different idea of what it should be like when you love somebody!" Hermione said as she turned away. I heard her walk into the room, sitting down in the bed, I could her cry. I closed my eyes for a second, this wasn't going like I had hoped at all, why we always had to fight was a mystery to me.

I got up and walked in.

"Hermione?"

She turned her face away.

"Oh, great, I came to apologies and you won't even listen, brilliant." I groaned.

"Ron, why do you always have to be so insensitive!"

"Because I don't know any better, okay! I'm a jerk, I know. I'm sorry if I can't be the silly romantic you want, in case you haven't noticed I didn't have really good examples with Fred, George and Percy around. I'm sorry that I get intimidated by you, did you ever considered why that happen?"

She turned to look at me, her eyes red from crying.

"I don't want you to be a silly romantic. I just want you to love me." she whispered.

"But I DO love you, I am in love with you."

"Then why would you not make love to me?" she asked in a quivering voice.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Because I'm afraid I'll fail you, I always fail you."

The bed made an indefinable noise and suddenly I felt a pair of arms around my neck and a pair of warm lips pressed against mine. It took me a second to overcome my surprised but I answered her kiss with as much passion I had.

I felt it boiling deep down inside me, the passion I had felt for her the first week we got back from the fight, the passion that back then had threatened to overtake me. Only because we both weren't ready did I got the time to consider all my insecurities, all my doubts. Now that they were out there for both us of to see them, it seemed like they were disappearing, one by one they got more and more difficult to remember the reasons why I felt so shy.

"Ron, I love you, whatever happens." Hermione whispered against my lips. I answered her by deepening our kiss. Her hands traced over my back light as butterflies but leaving trails of fire.

Somehow our movements got us against the bed again, and we fell down. Hermione giggled softly but never broke our kiss.

I became excruciatingly aware that I was covering her whole body with mine, and for a second all insecurities came back. Only for a second, because Hermione had found a very interesting way if chasing them away. She moved her leg, just a little, but it resulted in friction at places that made me moan.

Slowly my male hormones took over my brain. With one hand tangled in her curly hair, I led the other slide down, over her shoulder and the side of her breast, al the way down until it reached the hem of her summer dress. Slowly I pulled it upward.

I think I gasped as it slowly revealed more and more of her skin, it looked so smooth, so velvet like. When I pulled it over her head I couldn't wait to touch her skin. Her stomach, her damn long legs, her arms, and her chest, I tried to be as slowly as I could but the hormones were very controlling.

The female hormones I meant, for Hermione had no patience.

She ripped my buttoned shirt open, send buttons flying all around the room. Her hands were fire on my skin as they massaged my chest and stomach. Making it impossible for my to completely control myself.

Whenever my hand came close to her breast she would arch her back making sure that I touched them. Complying with her wish I pulled down the strap of her bikini top to reveal one of her breasts. My finger trace a circle inward until they touched her nipple. It was hard and begging to be played with.

"Oh…" Hermione whispered as I softly pinched her nipple. Happy with that response I kneaded a bit more roughly, and her back arched again, she moaned in pleasure. For a while her hands forgot all movement and rested just above the band of my boxer.

I pulled down the other strap and kissed the top of her bare breast. Wondering if she would like it I trailed my tongue down to her nipple and licked it a few times.

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione squealed.

I felt happy that I could make her squeal with such a simple thing, maybe this whole sex thing wasn't so difficult after all. Encourage by that thought I became more and more daring, and curious. For the first time in my life I wondered how she would feel, around me, or when just with my finger.

My hand reached her bikini short, I touch her first with the short still covering her. I let one finger slide between her legs and pulled it back with a bit more pressure. She moaned loudly.

The sound trembled through my body making me more than ready for her.

It awoke in Hermione something as well, her kisses became more fiercely and my clothes were disappearing rather quickly.

In only a few minutes we were both naked but somehow I never felt too exposed. Her hands worshiped my body, making me melt inside and incredible hard. I shivered in pleasure as her tongue and teeth graced my skin. Hermione was feisty as always, fighting for control.

"Slowly love." I whispered. I wanted to do this good, properly. Hermione hissed.

"Please touch me."

She raised her hips a bit to make it very clear where she wanted to be touched.

I let my finger slide between her wet folds, it was warm, really warm. I went by the sounds she made to see what she liked and didn't liked. I tried to remember every moan and deep breath. As I neared her warm center her breath hitched and I stopped. I didn't want to do anything she didn't want me too.

"Please, Ron, go on." She breathed.

I did as I was told, tracing the outside of her wet core, making she squirm. I slowly slid one finger in, my eyes closed on their own accord as I was overwhelmed by the feelings that coursed through me. I could very clearly imagine how she would feel around me.

I let my thumb explore her outside further while my finger explored the inside, I knew from hearing people talk about sex, that girls had a special place that would cause them incredible pleasure. I immediately knew when I hit the right spot, the hard small button, she screamed why I played with it. Her hands flew in my hair and she pulled me up to kiss me.

I played with her pleasure button while the rest of my fingers explored her inner folds. So warm and so wet. I slid in two fingers while my thumb still rubbed her. I watched her face as she was gasping for air.

When she creamed my name I felt her clench around my finger. Her warm juices were spilling over my hand. It took her a minute to recover. She grabbed my arms and pulled me to her.

"I want you, Ron." She begged.

I groaned at the sound that came from her, her voice so hoarse, so sexy, I was so hard it almost hurt.

She opened her legs even further making place for me. I rested on my knees for a second just watching her. She looked so beautiful, so sexy, I couldn't believe that I had let my insecurities stand in the way of all this, her pleasure. I vowed as I leaned down to kiss her that I would make it up to her every day of the rest of our life. I would give her this pleasure every day, not even caring about my own.

I lowered myself further until I felt my hard cock hit her warm wet center.

"Please go slow." She whispered. She didn't sound scared, there was no trace of that in her voice but I wondered why she asked it. I think she read my mind.

"The first time always hurts for a girl, you have to go slow." She explained. To encouraged me she kissed me fiercely, her hands tangled in my hair and her hips moving a bit inviting me in.

For a second I couldn't believe she only told me now, I didn't knew it would hurt her, I would never willingly hurt her, but the warm friction she created by moving her hips took over my brain. Slowly as I could I pushed forward, letting my cock slide into her.

It was safe to say that anything I imagined was just a flicker of what it really was, incredible.

I heard her gasped at the same moment I felt my cock hit some soft barrier. I stopped immediately afraid I had already hurt her.

I kissed her for a second waiting for her, it was difficult to stay still she just felt so damn good, but I did, her pleasure would come first.

Our eyes locked as I slowly pushed through, she squealed loudly, a small drop of a tear fell from her eye. I leaned down to kiss her again.

"So sorry." I whispered against her lips. I wanted to stop it all but she shook her head.

"No, just wait a second."

After a long deep kiss she began to move her hips a bit, I could she in her eyes that she was hesitant but there was no pain in them anymore. Slowly a dreamy smile started to replace her grimace. I took it as a sign that she wanted me to continue.

Slowly I moved deeper in her, she got more and more tight around me. I groaned as I felt her stretch around me.

I moved slowly, enjoying the feel of her heat around me. I made sure our eyes never let go of each other, I needed to know she was okay. After a few minutes she wrapped her legs around me and I could move in her even deeper.

When her eyes fluttered and she closed them with a moan I took it as a sign that she enjoyed it.

"Faster." She breathed as her heels pressed in my back. I complied immediately and enjoyed every seconds of it. Riding on the wave of pleasure I let go everything, I just felt.

I felt her muscles becoming more tight around me, I felt her slick wet center creating blissful friction, I felt her nails racking havoc with my skin.

I wrapped my hand around her breast and pulled it up a bit kneading it quite roughly I got it high enough for my mouth to reach it. I sucked on her nipple and pinched it with my teeth. At first I thought I was to rough as she gasped loudly but she grabbed my hair and pushed me towards her breast again.

I bit down softly again.

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione screamed.

I started to feel her muscles pulsing around me, the same as they had done around my fingers and I knew she was close. I let go off her breast and grabbed her shoulder, pulling myself close to her so that our bodies touched at every possible point. My movements became faster and harder as I started to feel a tingling warmth spreading from deep inside me.

"Oh, Hermione. So good." I couldn't keep my mouth shut, she just had to know how good she felt every time I buried myself deep inside her.

Than Hermione bucked her hips upward meeting my own movements roughly and screamed. Her muscles pulled my in even deeper, milking me until I was overcome with the pure bliss of my release.

It tool us a while to come down from orbit, both breathing heavy. I kissed every place I could reach on her face. It made her giggle.

"I love you, did you know that." She giggled.

"Hmm-mm I think I got the message." I nodded.

"We should fight more often." Hermione giggled again.

"What! Why?" I said shocked.

"So we came make it up afterwards."


End file.
